The present invention relates to the acquisition of dimensions of an object under utilization of photography, the object being particularly the contour of a human body.
Methods of the type to which the invention pertains, use for example photography, i.e. photographic images of an object are to be produced together with a superimposed measuring raster, whereby simultaneously a particular raster is projected during imaging in an oblique direction and from above, being comprised primarily of horizontally running lines. Such an apparatus and reference is for example disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,039. This method uses particularly a vertically split imaging system, wherein during one step, one half of a single exposure film strip area is exposed so the object itself and in one particular position, while a measuring raster is imaged onto the other half or the film strip area. Subsequently, object and raster exchange position, whereby the object, i.e. for example a person assumes a different position or posture and his or her image is photographically superimposed (double exposure) upon the previously photographed raster while the same measuring raster as an object is in a similar kind of double exposure position, superimposed upon the object of the first taken picture.
This procedure and apparatus was found to be very advantageous, particularly as compared with previously known techniques for measurement, and it was found particularly that measurements of the object could be taken in this manner in a very accurate fashion. Particularly for orthopedic procedures, this method can be used with advantage because health-damaging X-rays can be avoided. The particular method permits particularly the acquisition of information concerning posture, physical damage, illnesses of the human skeleton, such as scoliosis, or hip bone distortions, uneven leg length or the like. The technique as described permits the acquisition of objective data, so that for example subsequently the success of therapy can be objectively evaluated.
The aforementioned equipment and method however, has the drawback that the superpositioning of the two photographs require a change in position of the person. From an objective point of view, and particularly from a method and equipment point of view, this is no disadvantage. It was found however, that in some cases frail humans cannot simply be asked to undertake this change in position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to simplify the known method and to avoid the application drawbacks outlined above.